The Beginning of The End
by KieferRules
Summary: Lily and James have reached their seventh year, and now in their final year everything starts to become complicated. The dark Lord has appared and is ready to fight the wizarding world.


Chapter 1

**Few Memories**

Emerald green eyes, thick dark red hair, spotless face, jeans with the colour fading and a long sleeved t-shirt. She did not look like a young witch, much less one who was Gryffindor Head Girl, and one of the smartest girl's at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only thing that gave her away as you entered her room was the Hogwarts letter laying open on her bedside table, and her wand on top.

She had been an ordinary girl, not to long ago, precisely 7 years ago, before she got her first Hogwarts accepting letter. She could remember the precise moment, what she was wearing, the exact date and her emotions at that very moment. She used to play it in her mind, or even dream it sometimes.

_Sitting at the dining table, finishing her hard boiled eggs, she looked at her sister. Petunia then was kind and loved Lily, but it had changed all that very day, just a few seconds after putting down her spoon and taking her plate to the sink. As she sat back down, they all heard the mail box open and close again as mailman dropped their letters into the house. Without even being asked to, she stood up and went to get the mail._

_Bending down and picking the few letters up, she started to look through the pile to see who they were from and to. Getting to the last letter in the pile she stopped and started at it for a while, reading the green ink on the parchment running her small finger on the stamp at the back of the envelope. Ripping it open, she read it at full speed, then another time slowing down, then another and another until it had all sunken it. She only remembered about the rest of the mail when her mother called from the kitchen._

_Handing over the other letters to her father as she walked in, she took her seat once again and read the letter for the 6th time. _

"_Your brother wants to visit, it seems he misses all of us and wants to see what's going around here in Surrey." Her father said to her mother, after reading one of the letters, which had been addressed to him and his wife._

"_Mum," she said, her voice shaking. Petunia looked up from her toast; her dad even looked up from his telephone bill. "Read this." Putting her arm in the air, as close to her mother by the kitchen sink, taking it after wiping her hands on a cloth she started to read it._

"_John!" she gasped. Lily watched her father get up and walk over to her mother, putting his arm around her he read the letter over her shoulder. His emerald eyes, opened wide._

"_Oh, my Lord." He said, looking over at Lily and Petunia. _

"_What is it dad, what is it?" Petunia asked, looking behind her at her parents then at her sister, then back at her parents. _

"_It seems we have a…a witch in the family." Her father said, still a bit shocked. _

"_Isn't that wonderful?" their mother asked, with a bit smile on her face. She seemed to be really happy about it, like she'd been waiting for this to happen for so long._

_Petunia looked at Lily; she (Lily) was shocked with what she saw on her sister's face. She had never seen it, it was disgust and hatred, there really was nothing on her face that showed the love and caring she had always seen in her big sister, that was gone all their was now was anger and so much hatred. _

"_You FREAK!!!" she shouted, standing up and running upstairs and up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her._

_Lily looked at her parents, she felt tears swelling up in her eyes. But her parents took no notice of Petunia's reaction. They put the letter on the table and gave Lily a big hug, "We are so happy, for you, Lily." They said in unison, as they hugged her tighter. They did not see her silent tears._

Lily had forgiven her sister for calling her a 'freak' and many other names she didn't like to remember. But her sister never forgave her, for being a witch. This led to so many fights between the two sisters, even after 7 years of being a witch Petunia never gave up on nagging her and making fun of her special ability, but through the years Lily got used to drowning her out when she started it.

When she was eleven, Lily thought she couldn't meet anyone just as arrogant, stubborn and mean as her sister. But she proved that theory wrong on her first train ride to Hogwarts.

_Wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, zip-up jacket over it and her favourite old pair of trainers she walked on to the Hogwarts Express caring her trunk behind her and her new bought cat on the other hand. _

_Walking through the corridor of the carriages, she found an empty compartment at the end of the last carriage and settled in, putting her trunk on the rack with great struggle, she then sat down and waited for the train to start up and head to Hogwarts. Just a bit after the engine had started, and they started moving, someone came knocking on her door. A person she'd never forget._

_The boy entered, Lily gave him the once over. His hazel eyes from behind his glasses checked her out as she sat on the seat, his messed up jet black hair, which stuck up very much at the back, his black shirt and school trousers. She actually was attracted to him for a bit then, but it all changed then. _

"_Good afternoon!" he said, in a squeaky but nice voice. He still had some growing up to do, as she could tell by his not so deep voice. His hand rose up into his hair and messed it up even more. "I'm James Potter, and you are?"_

"_Lily Evans." She answered, watching him closely._

"_Are you just starting Hogwarts, Lily Evans?" he asked, taking a seat opposite of her and leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees. _

"_Yes, James Potter, I am." She said, sort of mocking the way he had said her full name. "You?"_

"_Believe it or not." He said, his hazel eyes meeting her green ones. "So, your eleven years old?" he asked, moving more off the seat closer to her. _

"_Yes," she said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. A strand of hair fell down from behind her ear._

"_You don't look it, you look at least 13." He said, taking the strand and putting back behind her ear. This totally freaked her out. She stood up quickly, and moved quickly to the door and slid it open. _

"_Could you leave, please?!" she said, looking at him._

_The smile left his face, and his handsome features turned into a frown, almost connecting both his eyebrows. "Alrighty!" he said, in his still nice voice. "Just because I've been rejected by you, this time, doesn't mean I'll be giving up on you."_

_Standing up he walked over, to the door. He stopped, before putting his foot out the door, turning back to her, without even bothering to think. James leaned in and kissed her in the lips. "Cheerio!" he said, as he pulled away and left. _

_Lily was frozen on the spot, she couldn't believe this had just happened. She hadn't been kissed by an actual boy, for years. Not since she was 7 years old, and that was only because they were messing around at school playing kiss-chase. Her fingers touched her lips, were he had just kissed her. _

_She collapsed back on the seat, and thought about what had just happened. It had all been so sudden, first they were talking, he started to make her uncomfortable, and then he touched her face when putting the strand behind her ear. Why had he done it? She really didn't want to know what he had meant by 'doesn't mean I'll be giving up on you'. Did he like her, in that way? He had just meet her, he couldn't. She did know one thing, even thought she had been attracted to him when he had walked she sure wasn't now, she sure hated him._

The hate that she had felt for him, on that first day has never changed through the 6 years she had known him. She doubted her feelings would ever change. But this year, her 7th year at Hogwarts, her final year, and the second most important year at Hogwarts she would have to get used to him and she would have to be nicer to him. Since she would have to work with him, with their Head Girl and Boy duties.

She could still not believe that Dumbledore had made James Potter Head Boy; he was not the right person for the job. Remus Lupin would've been the right choice, not Potter. How much she hated him, didn't matter, he had been made Head Boy and there was nothing to change it now. She did not know how she was going to cope with having to work with Potter, the prick, but it seemed she had no choice.

---------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up suddenly. She had been sleeping on her front, and surprisingly in the clothes she was going to wear to the train station. Opening her eyes slightly she looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table; it flashed **_10:00am_. **She had an hour until the train, would leaving from Kings Cross. Pushing herself up with her arms, she turned around and sat on her bed.

She looked down at what she was wearing, she was confused. When had she changed out of her pyjamas, and into her normal clothes? She then remembered, she had dressed the first time she had woken up, but she had then fallen asleep again, and had the same nightmare, she had had the first time she had woken up.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she stood up and walked out of her room and into the bathroom next to her room. The one she shared with her sister, hoping for her sister not to be in there, she turned the door knob and walked in.

No one was inside, so she closed the door behind her, and walked to the front of the mirror. In the mirror she could just see her head and from her elbows up. Picking up her spare brush from the side of the sink, she started running it through her hair and it became straight again, and lost its messy state that had occurred while she had been sleeping.

Taking a few steps back, until her legs touched the toilet, she looked at herself. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulders and her back, her green eyes were sparkling in the sunlight coming from the side window, and her figure had certainly changed from when she had first stepped foot on the train.

Then she was a short little girl, with a practically flat chest, and a boring personality. But now through the years, she had turned into a pretty tall girl, well she was tall enough for her age, she had always thought. Her personality has changed, and she had become more upbeat, friendly and had more of an open mind. She was curvy now, and her breasts had grown, and James had obviously noticed. She sometimes noticed him looking at them, and when she'd cross her arms across her chest he would groan and look back up to her face.

She liked to torture him, doing that. She knew how much he liked her, but she didn't care, she despised him and she knew that was never going to change. Taking a look at her watch, she saw it was already quarter past ten; she still needed to do some extra packing before she was ready to go.

Walking over to the shelf in her room, she took out a random book, and put it in her trunk, which she had opened when she had walked back into the room. She looked into her trunk, and checked to see if she had everything. Well if she had forgotten something, she could always get her mum to send it over by owl. Shutting the trunk, she locked it. And left her room to go find her cat, she was upstairs, so headed downstairs.

"Have you seen, Pucca?" she asked, sticking her head into the kitchen/living room.

"Sorry, no darling." Her mother answered, "Are you almost ready we'll need to leave soon, enough?"

"Yeah, all I need is Mr. P. And we can leave." She said, already heading upstairs. Reaching the top stairs she saw a ginger cat, pass the landing. "There you are, come on. Come here, little guy. Come here Pucca…"

The cat turned around and walked over slowly, when it reached her, it gave a big meow and let Lily pick him up. "Now, remember I'll let you out, when I reach the train, but until then you'll have to stay in your cage. Okay?" the cat meowed again, and she took it as a 'yes' and put the fluffy cat in the cage, when she entered her room again.

Taking advantage of being able to apparate, she grabbed the cage's handle and the trunk's. Thinking carefully, she closed her eyes, when opening them again she found herself in the passage by the front door. "Yes!" she cheered happily to herself. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Do you need help to bring your trunk down?" her mum asked walking into the passage. She looked at her daughter, and noticed she already had her trunk and cat. "Guess not. John come one." Her mother called out in the kitchen. Few seconds later, they were joined by her father and they were ready to go.

"Let me, take that sweetheart." He said, taking the handle of the trunk and rolling it outside, to their car. Lily opened the back door to their old car, and got in putting the cage next to her.

-----------------------------------

Lily lugged her weighty trunk down the corridor of the train, wiping a bead of sweat from her pale face as she did so. She had just made it onto the train, thanks to her mother's incessant worries about what was going on in the Wizarding World. Lily had quite a time extricating herself from her mother's overbearing arms and by the time she had done so, the train had already blew it's whistling, telling all the students still left on the platform, to get on as it's about to begin its journey to Hogwarts. Miraculously, she had managed to board the train, complete with her large trunk and a rather annoyed ginger cat.

Lily rolled her green oval eyes, hoping she could find the compartment her friends had chosen and change before the Prefect and Head Girl/Boy meeting begun. _Come on, where are you Chloe? Where are you Xander?_ She asked herself, as she walked through the corridor looking in to each compartment.

Heaving her trunk down the corridor, she noticed a distinct shift in the atmosphere upon the train. Students seemed much more quite than usual, the typical vivacity becoming muted and dulled, students were still talking about their summer but there faces told a completely different story. Most students looked scared, terrified, extremely worried. Even the environment on platform 9¾ appeared to have changed. She hadn't been the only one wrapped in a worrying mother's arms. The whole wizarding world was fretting about the disappearances and Lily's parents were just the same.

Having had enough with her stubborn trunk, Lily pulled out her wand casting a small levitation charm upon it. Now free of her cumbersome luggage, Lily casually walked along the corridor again, looking for her best friends. Reaching the last carriage, and the last compartment she found her two best friends chatting away happily unlike the rest of the carriage. They were like that; they didn't let one thing get them down, easily.

"I see you two are still the same…" Lily said, grinning as she slid the compartment door open and walked in, magically putting her trunk up in the rack and taking a seat opposite of them.

"Well I see you're certainly changed, Lil!" Chloe spoke, flipping her long blonde hair as she turned to face Lily.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, looking from Chloe to Xander then back to Chloe.

"You must be kidding me? You haven't noticed it…" Chloe said her voice shocked. She got up from her seat, taking Lily's hands and twirling her around in a friendly way. "Look at you; you've turned into a complete hottie. All the boys will be lining up for you, you'll have to push them away with a stick…isn't that right Xander?"

"I rather not-" he cut off, looking at Chloe's face. At the look she was giving him, the you-better-agree-with-me-or-you'll-get-a-smack look. "Yes, they'll be lining up, non stop. You'll make Potter jealous."

"Um, thanks Xander, I think…Anyway, I look the same as before!" She stuttered for a bit, looking at Xander as his cheeks began to flush.

"Excuse but you did not…I looked like this last year, but you…you changed and in a good way, Lil'" she said, twirling herself around then her best friend. "It's not fair, both you and Xander have grown and matured, I'm still the same as I was 3 yeas ago, but hey who cares and we care now is that Lily will be a boy magnet this year…you can set me up with one." Chloe said, letting go off Lily's hands and giving her a huge hug. "This is so great!" she squeaked.

Lily just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I got to get changed, into my uniform so I can go off to the prefect meetings," she said, standing on the seat and taking her shirt, skirt, socks and jumper out of her heavy trunk. Xander took this as his cue to leave.

"I'll leave you ladies to change," Xander said, in a gentleman kind of way as he left the room. Lily closed the blinds and started to get changed, looking away from Chloe as she did not want anymore complements about her growth and maturity. Just as she pulled she was pulling her jumper on, there was a knock at the door, which made her jump right into Chloe.

"Sorry, Chloe." She said helping her friend up, she had hit her so hard it had knocked her straight on to the floor. Her friend mumbled an 'it's okay' and Lily slid the door open to only be confronted by the hazel eyes; she so much wanted to avoid.

"Mornin' Evans…" said the boy, with a sexy deep voice. "See your looking as great as ever." He grinned and his eyes travelled down at her chest, but he soon realised what he was doing and looked back up at her emerald eyes.

"Potter!" she said, tonelessly. Picking up her badge from the seat, she pinned it onto her cloak, she had put on. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to escort you to the Prefect meeting, if that's alright…" James Potter suggested leaning in between where the door slid open and closed. "I think it will make a good impression if we arrive together, looking-um, smart!" he stuttered looking down at his uniform.

His shirt all creased and hanging out of his trousers all messed up, his tie just hung around his neck, his trainers he had on were full of dirt from the day before and it looked like he had left his zipper open, looking down he sighed. It was zipped closed, and not open.

"Yeah, I see you'll make a great impression, Potter." Lily said, looking down at his clothes too. "Do up you tie!" she commanded, when he just smiled she grabbed the tie aggressively and started to tie his scarlet and gold tie around his neck. He sniggered. "That's better…actually no, looks just like before except no tie hanging around your neck stupidly." She said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"I have to go…but I'll be as quick as I can…" she said, turning to Chloe who was now sat on the seat laughing behind her hand at Lily and James's small argument. 'Wish me luck' she mouthed before turning back to James and passing him. She started to walk to the second carriage where the prefect meetings were held. Feeling she was being watched, she turned on her heel to find herself face to face with James.

"Will you stop looking at me from behind? Or you won't be seeing anything for a while…" she threatened him, her face full of anger. She hated it so much when he started to check her out. Unlike her, he seemed calm as the sea on a nice sunny day.

"I love it when you get angry…" he said, grinning and reached out for her face. Lily stepped back just in time, he looked as though he was stroking the air but he stopped immediately. He kept smiling but he now showed a little disappointment in his features. "So, will you go out with me?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Let me think…wait don't…I already know the answer, no I WON'T go out with you…" her eyes open wide as she said 'won't'. Why wouldn't he give up? She wished everyday he would, but everyday her wish would be squashed. Grabbing his tie she pulled him away not saying another word.

Letting go of it, James started to cough like he was choking. He soon had bent down with his hand on his knees gasping for breath. Lily did not bother to stop as she thought it was another stunt to get her to be sympathetic to him. As she walked further away from him she could still hear James's coughs, when she heard nothing she worried. This wasn't like him, he always like to make a noise.

"You shouldn't do that to people, Evans…" said a voice said in her ear, making her jump, and hit the door in front of her. She grabbed her forehead in pain. "Oh Merlin, so sorry Evans didn't mean to do that..." he trailed on. She could tell he was sorry so she said nothing about it.

"I forgive you, just hurry up. Everyone will already be there, we're should've been the first one there, not the bloody last ones." She said, taking a deep breath caring on walking to the other carriage.

"Like a girl that curses…" she heard James say. She rolled her eyes at his comment, he liked whatever she did, even if she would shave her hair of it wouldn't surprise that he would like it.

"Look-" Lily snapped at him, turning around. Her face two inches away from his, and it looked as though she was going to kiss him. But she wouldn't dare, or would she? "Behave yourself. Don't make a fool of yourself, or me…and I won't hurt you afterwards…" she stated, waging her index finger in his face.

"Ok, Evans…if I don't follow these rules, will you get this close to me again?" he asked, a brood smile spreading across his face. Lily pushed him back and entered the prefect compartment; shrugging at Lily's reaction he followed shutting the door behind him and taking a seat, to Lily's annoyance, very close to her touching legs.


End file.
